Tom Fletcher
Tom Fletcher Thomas Michael Fletcher, más conocido como Tom Fletcher, nació el 17 de julio de 1985 en Harrow, Londres. Es uno de los vocalistas y guitarras de la banda McFLYthumb|Thomas Michael Fletcher, junto a Dougie Poynter, Danny Jones y Harry Judd. Familia Tom es hijo de Debbie y Bob Fletcher, y hermano de Carrie Fletcher. Además tiene tres gatos, llamados Marvin, Leia y Aurora. Personal Tom es el más friki de la banda, su última pasión ha sido empezar a coleccionar figuras de vinylmation (pequeñas figuras de Mickey Mouse pintadas con los diferentes personajes del cine). A parte de adorar la factoría Disney, es un gran fan de la saga Star Wars y un devoto del cine de los 80´s, destacando entre todas las películas de esta época: Regreso al futuro (de donde sacaron el nombre de la banda) y Los cazafantasmas. Sus gustos musicales, van desde artistas tan conocidos como John Williams, The Beach Boys, The Beatles, The Who hasta algunos grupos más actuales como Green Day, Blink 182, Limp Bizkit ''e Incubus''. En cuanto a su aspecto, es rubio y tiene los ojos marrón oscuro. Una de sus características más peculiares es el hoyuelo que le sale al sonreir en su moflete izquierdo. McFly Tom audicionó para ingresar en Busted y fue aceptado junto con James Bourne, Charlie Simpson y Matt Willis. Aunque más adelante solo participó como compositor de la banda y no como integrante de esta. Durante la grabación del segundo álbum de Busted, A Present For Everyone, la discográfica del grupo ofreció a Tom la posibilidad de formar una nueva banda, V''. En las audiciones, Tom conoció a Danny, del que se quedó completamente impresionado por su gran talento. A partir de entonces, ambos participaron en la creación de canciones para ''Busted. Pero cuando terminó esta etapa, decidieron crear su propia banda. Se fueron a vivir dos meses al Hotel InterContinental de Londres, para escribir canciones juntos. Más tarde publicaron en la revista NME un anuncio para encontrar al resto de los componentes de su nueva banda. El bajista Dougie Poynter y el batería Harry Judd fueron los elegidos. Los compañeros de Tom siempre los destacan como el alma creativa del grupo, el gran compositor. Escribió All about you como regalo de San Valentín para su novia, y ahora esposa, Giovanna. Y también compuso She falls asleep, que consta de una parte instrumental. Apariciones en cine y televisión Tom ha hecho su aparición, junto al resto de la banda, en el cine de dos maneras: la primera, participando en la película de Lindsay Lohan y Chris Pine Devuélveme mi suerte (Just my luck) interpretándose a sí mismo. La segunda, poniendo voz al tema principal de la película de Adam Sandler, Noche en el museo, con el tema Friday night, extraído de su tercer disco, Motion in the ocean. También ha participado con sus compañeros en algunos episodios de series británicas como Casuality, Hollyoaks ''o Doctor Who'' y la más reciente, McFly On The Wall, donde se narraba la experiencia como banda de los chicos. E internacionales, como la brasileña Casseta e Planeta. Además ha sido el compositor (junto con Charlie Simpson y James Bourne) de Falling for you, canción que se incluye en la película Una cenicienta moderna; de Thunderbirds are go, de Thunderbirds; y del corto Mirror Man, la canción Everything´s Changing. Más recientemente, ha participado en el concurso "The Cube", donde llegó a la penúltima fase, para conseguir dinero para organizaciones benéficas. Categoría:Miembros